1912 in literature
The year 1912 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Virginia Stephen marries Leonard Woolf. *Frieda von Richthofen meets D. H. Lawrence. New books *Mary Antin - The Promised Land *L. Frank Baum - Sky Island ** - Phoebe Daring ** - Aunt Jane's Nieces on Vacation (as "Edith Van Dyne") ** - The Flying Girl and Her Chum (as "Edith Van Dyne") *Rhoda Broughton - Between Two Stools *Ivan Bunin - Dry Valley *Edgar Rice Burroughs - A Princess of Mars *Willa Cather - Alexander's Bridge *Joseph Conrad - The Secret Sharer *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - The Lost World *Theodore Dreiser - The Financier *Sarah Grand - Adnams Orchard *Zane Grey - Riders of the Purple Sage *James Weldon Johnson - The Autobiography of an Ex-Colored Man *D. H. Lawrence - The Trespasser *Stephen Leacock - Sunshine Sketches of a Little Town *Thomas Mann - Death in Venice (Der Tod in Venedig) *E. Nesbit - The Magic World *Baroness Orczy **''The Traitor'' **''The Good Patriots'' **''Fire in Stubble'' **''Meadowsweet'' *Saki - The Unbearable Bassington *James Stephens - The Crock of Gold *Sui Sin Far - Mrs. Spring Fragrance *H. G. Wells - Marriage *Edith Wharton - The Reef *Stefan Żeromski - The Faithful River New drama *Hugo von Hofmannsthal - Everyman Poetry *Edwin James Brady **''Bells and Hobbles'' **''The King's Caravan'' *''Georgian Poetry 1911-12'' *Amy Lowell - A Dome of Many-Coloured Glass Non-fiction *Alexander Berkman - Prison Memoirs of an Anarchist *Carl Jung - Theory of Psychoanalysis *Bertrand Russell - The Problems of Philosophy Births * January 7 - Charles Addams, cartoonist (d. 1988) * January 14 - Rudolf Hagelstange, German lyricist, narrator and essayist (d. 1984) * January 30 - Barbara Tuchman, historian (d. 1989) * February 11 - Roy Fuller English poet/novelist (d. 1991) * February 12 - R. F. Delderfield, novelist and historian (d. 1972) * February 17 - Andre Norton, sci-fi and fantasy author (d. 2005) * February 20 - Pierre Boulle, novelist (d. 1994) * February 27 - Lawrence Durrell, poet and novelist (d. 1990) * March 12 - Kylie Tennant, novelist, dramatist and historian (d. 1988) * May 3 - May Sarton, American writer (d. 1995) * May 16 - Studs Terkel, writer and broadcaster (d. 2008) * May 20 - J. L. Carr, novelist and publisher (d. 1994) * May 27 - John Cheever, writer (d. 1982) * May 29 - Pamela Hansford Johnson, poet, novelist and critic, and wife of C. P. Snow (d. 1981) * June 20 - Anthony Buckeridge, children's author (d. 2004) * June 29 - John Toland, Pulitzer-winning historian and biographer (d. 2004) * July 6 - Heinrich Harrer, explorer and author (Seven Years in Tibet) (d. 2006) * July 14 - Northrop Frye, critic (d. 1991) * August 4 - Virgilio Piñera, poet and short-story writer (d. 1979) * August 10 - Jorge Amado, Brazilian writer (d. 2001) * August 18 - Elsa Morante, Italian author (d. 1985) * August 23 - Nelson Rodrigues, Brazilian author (d. 1980) * September 12 - J. F. Hendry, poet (d. 1986) * November 8 - Monica Edwards, children's author (d. 1998) * November 24 - Garson Kanin, dramatist and screenwriter (d. 1999) * November 25 - Francis Durbridge, dramatist (d. 1998) * November 26 - Eugène Ionesco, playwright (d. 1994) * December 4 - Ian Wallace, science fiction author * date unknown - George Mikes, humorist (d. 1987) Deaths * January 28 - Gustave de Molinari, economist (b. 1819) * March 1 - George Grossmith, co-author of Diary of a Nobody (b. 1847) * April 6 - Giovanni Pascoli, Italian poet (b. 1855) * April 10 - Gabriel Monod, historian (b. 1844) * April 15 – Jacques Futrelle, American author, died on the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] (b. 1875) * April 15 - William Thomas Stead, journalist, also on the Titanic (b. 1849) * April 20 - Bram Stoker, author (b. 1847) * May 14 - August Strindberg, dramatist (b. 1849) * July 20 - Andrew Lang, poet, novelist and critic (b. 1844) * July 24 - Addison Peale Russell, American essayist (b. 1826) * August 29 - Theodor Gomperz, philosopher (b. 1832) * date unknown - James Allen, author of As a Man Thinketh (b. 1864) Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Gerhart Hauptmann * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature